Secrets from the Abyss: Maizuru tales
by Trades46
Summary: A drabbles collection of light-hearted shorts following the everyday life of the commanding officers and Ship Girls of Maizuru naval base. Set in the same world as Secrets from the Abyss: Origins, but is non-canon to relative story.
1. Their first meeting(s)

_Trades46 here._

_I recently received a PM asking if amidst all of death and destruction of Ship Girls in Kancolle-verse and bringing in gruelsome history into the mix, do I actually like Ship Girls that much? The answer is a resounding YES. Else I wouldn't even be writing these things in the first place. However, why trust my feeble self when my stories can do the talking?_

_Anyways I always have noted a weakness of my writing; I tend to get overly serious and suffer a weakness in writing comedy. This drabblework collection is my experimentation of using already established characters of my Secrets from the Abyss verse and adding drama and humor without any conflicts between Abyssals or morality._

_This is a test of what I can do at an attempt of 'comedy'. Whether I'm successful or not depends on your reviews readers. I'm not a good judge of comedic works.  
><em>

_Without further ado, here is the Secrets from the Abyss: Maizuru tales._

* * *

><p><strong>Secrets from the Abyss: Maizuru tales<strong>

**When they first met**

**April 10, 1939 – Maizuru naval base - 8:25am**

Newly promoted rear-admiral Fujioka Sekimoto slumped down on his desk. His facial expression is feeling mediocre at best. Normally this would not be the face of a man who, after fighting the Americans for 4 years in the Pacific, one of the first officers to hear about the possible US surrendering and as of recent, gotten a promotion from a captain to rear-admiral.

No, the reason Fujioka is dejected is due to the letter on his desk, addressed to him by the Imperial naval Headquarters saying as an admiral-ranking officer, he will soon be tasked with the training of a fresh naval officer, one that is straight from the Imperial Naval Academy to boot.

He has heard of the horror stories about fresh trainees from the academy from his superiors and friends higher-up the pay grade. According to them, there are 3 types of trainees: Book-smart field dumb, Idiots who charge in recklessly and promotion-hoarders.

This is not helped as most Imperial naval cadets are from prestigious families with strong financial or political backgrounds, which can also be read as rich arrogant brats.

There is however, a small glimmer of hope, as Fujioka prays, is that hardline female rear-admiral who is making waves of controversy in the Imperial naval HQ Kizuki "Ya-Macho Nadeshiko" Tonda has passed a law few years back allowing female cadets to be trained in the academy. Though Fujioka heard the number of women actually signing up can be counted with one hand, who knows maybe he might get lucky? Fujioka smiles, wondering if he would get one of the few female cadets to train.

'Heh, you wish you stupid old man. You're already 39 and married with a waiting wife back home and a two-year old son and you're thinking about some imaginary pretty girl from the academy to be mentored underneath this old fart?'

His thoughts are interrupted as someone begins to knock at his door.

"Come in," Fujioka calls to the knocker, expecting the new cadet to be here. As the new officer walks in, he has to rub his eyes a few times to make sure he isn't daydreaming.

"Rear-admiral Sekimoto sir! My name is Asuka Shiba, a trainee officer that is assigned to you starting today. Please take good care of me!*"

In front of the rear-admiral isn't some rich-snob kid from an aristocratic lineage or a brat who doesn't even know how to present them to a superior officer properly, but a cute girl roughly in her late teen bowing down to him.

Fujioka looks up excitedly, to the questioning face of the young ensign. He stands up and goes to greet her.

"Hello, Shiba-kun. I'm rear-admiral Fujioka Sekimoto, nice to meet you. May I ask, though you are an ensign of the imperial naval academy correct?"

"Yes, though not that many females there…is there a problem? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, I'm simply inquiring, nothing more…"

Fujioka is already beginning to study the girl in detail. 'She's a rather straightforward one…and stiff as a stick. I'm feeling rather whimsical, so let's play a little welcoming prank on the trainee...'

Fujioka lets out a cough, and asks why she is not wearing the correct uniform. Asuka immediately stands up and studies herself. She's in a fully clad white naval uniform with the matching pair of pants.

"Rear-admiral sir? I am in my proper uniform…at least, I think so…" Asuka begins to doubt herself slightly, trailing her words off. Fujioka, stifling his light chuckle continues to tease the girl.

"You don't seem to know the new rules, Shiba-kun. When a female officer begins her duty at the front lines, she is supposed to be wearing an Imperial naval HQ standard skirt. You do know the IJN follows conduct from European roots do you? If so, I would have thought you know about proper dress codes…"

Asuka begins to fidget and blush, feeling embarrassed she showed up on her first day improperly in front of her new superior, not knowing Fujioka is enjoying watching the poor girl's reaction, every second of it. Fujioka smirks internally, feeling a bit evil now, and the 'I'm not done with you…' feeling surging.

"Shiba-san, do you know of the old age custom of the first meeting with a new officer in the Japanese navy do you?"

Asuka is beginning to quickly lose her composure, stuttering in response.

"Custom…? I…I didn't hear about any…customs like that… in the academy when I graduated…"

"They don't teach you these sort of things at the academy, Shiba-san. What the custom is to give your dominant hand to your superior and let them kiss it. It is done so that the admiral's blessing will stay within your grasp in the future."

Fujioka had to further stop his urge to laugh when the girl blushes even harder, looking at her hand then at Fujioka. The rear-admiral silently thinks he should stop before he makes her angry.

'Ok, Ok enough teasing…the reactions she had given me is already enough to make me smile the entire week. She…wait, is she really?'

Asuka trying her best to cover her bright red face with her right hand, slowly and shaking in embarrassment extends her left hand towards Fujioka. She pleads quietly, looking like tears are about to form in her eyes.

"P…pp…please…do it…do it quickly…" Asuka stammers, barely forming the words in her current state.

Fujioka looks at her questioningly, and then unable to sustain it any longer, he explodes into laughter, his hands holding on to his stomach in pain.

Asuka then stares at her commanding officer, not sure of what he's doing or why he is laughing.

"Umm…sir? Sekimoto-san, are you ok?"

Fujioka stops himself after a minute later, settling down and still trying to stifle his giggles, explains to the young ensign.

"I'm laughing at your ensign. I…I *giggle* can't believe you would actually believe the 'skirt dress code' or the 'kiss on the hand' thing! Oh *stifle* Asuka-chan you are an angel, truly a piece of work, a true stick in the mud. I don't think anybody else would have actually done that…HAHAHA!" Fujioka continues to laugh, pounding at his desk. So much in fact, he did not see the female ensign's eye twitch.

"So…rear admiral Sekimoto, everything that you have told me the second I walked into this room is a lie…or actually, how do I actually know you ARE Rear Admiral Fujioka Sekimoto?"

The man stopped laughing, sensing the seriousness (read. anger) in Asuka's voice. He tries to assure her unconvincingly.

"Hey, let me take a time out for a minute. You see this sign?" He points at the picture of him and his desk nameplate. "That is 100% fully me. I'm Fujioka Sekimoto ok? I was just playing a harmless joke…"

"I never met a teacher or superior that is as much of a scoundrel as you, trying to force me into a skirt and giving you my hand for a first ever kiss! You PERVERTED BAKA! KUSO TEITOKU!"

**SLAP! SLAM!**

Fujioka slowly comes back up, feeling the warm and stinging hand print on his face and the slightly dislodged door of his office. While he may have angered his cute pupil, he tells himself he will later go apologize to her.

All he knows however, is he is now looking forward to the new cadet training for the next couple of years then he originally had.

**When they first met: Deja Vu**

**July 29, 1943 – Maizuru naval base - 1:30pm**

Vice Admiral Fujioka sits at his office with his newly created Ship Girl also secretary ship Unryu standing behind him as he is working away at his paperwork. The recent development of the "Ship Girl project" has just been green lit by Imperial naval HQ and big changes are happening across the naval bases of Japan, where special tools, technicians and crewman are infusing the current existing Japanese ships with a spirit of a 'Ship Girl', a physical manifestation of a military vessel in the form of a young maiden.

An interesting project, Fujioka thought to himself. Rather unorthodox with no crew and pilots to fight in a war, but spirit of warships as main weapons. However, their enemies the Abyssal Deep Sea fleet utilizes a similar spirit girl/military vessel system to great effect, so I guess we should by all means fight fire with fire: 'Takes the flame out, sucks away the oxygen'.

Fujioka's current fleet of his flagship carrier CV Unryu, CV Shokaku and CV Zuikaku already undergone the operation, as well as his heavy cruiser CA Atago (who likes to smooch him in those giant 'fuel tanks' of hers a little too much). Today, the next ship to undergo the operation, and according to the clock should be almost complete, is the flagship of his pupil Lt. Commander Asuka Shiba, the destroyer Asashio.

Just as Fujioka is wondering if the operation is complete, the door of his office is knocked. Unryu, not requiring her Vice Admiral's command, goes to the door and opens it. Standing in front of the door is a young adolescent girl in her early teens, long flowing black hair, a simple white dress shirt, black suspenders with a skirt and black knee socks. The girl salutes to the vice-admiral, stating in a confident manner.

"Vice Admiral Sekimoto! Long-range type Destroyer Asashio, reporting for duty!"

Fujioka looks up at the destroyer girl. Compare to that of Unryu, Shokaku or Atago her appearance can be summarized in one word: plain. She's cute though, but in much the same way a beautiful girl down the street will look if she waken up that day with a sunny smile.

Fujioka stands up from his chair and extends his hands towards the destroyer Ship Girl, who walks forward, back straight and standing proud shakes his hand.

"Hello Asashio-kun, I'm Vice admiral Fujioka Sekimoto. I welcome you to our Maizuru naval base."

"Sir I believe you are mistaken. I'm not another ship just created out of the docks. I've been here since November 15th of 1941, the day I was fitted out and assigned my captain of Lieutenant Commander Asuka Shiba."

Fujioka begins to muse, seeing this destroyer girl like a miniaturized mirror of a certain girl he met in the same room around 4 years back.

'Even the ship she commands inherits a personality that is as stiff as a board and straight as an arrow.'

He cracks a light smile, thinking how he's a terribly playful vice-admiral. Unryu notices his admiral's whimsical nature surfacing, and she lets out a slight cough. Fujioka notices but pays no heed. He begins his 'fun' by asking the destroyer girl.

"Alright Asashio-kun, since you are new here as a person, do you know of the proper 'Commissioning Ceremony' of a new Ship Girl?"

Asashio eyebrows move up slightly, not understanding the question.

"Admiral sir? What do you mean 'Commissioning Ceremony'? I believe all proper documentation and tests are finished the second I leave the dockyards." Fujioka shakes his head in denial as he continues his prank.

"No, Asashio-kun. They don't tell you these things at the dockyards, but only when the Ship Girl arrives to greet their commanding officer." The Ship Girl destroyer, following the vice-admiral's words, nods as she continues to ask what is this 'commissioning procedure'. Fujioka continues, now with Unryu giving her vice-admiral a worrying glance, but stays silent.

"The 'Commissioning Ceremony' is divided into two parts. First it the 'commissioning pledge' where you must recite this pledge in your sweetest voice you can procure to your admiral. Here is the pledge." Fujioka hands Asashio a piece of paper, and the destroyer girl takes it with a polite thank-you as she begins to scan the paper's contents.

In the next 10 seconds, the long-haired destroyer girl's cheeks flush crimson red, looking more closely at the paper again and again to make sure she's not misreading anything. Fujioka tries his hardest to stifle a laugh as Unryu continues to watch in silence.

"Well, Asashio-kun? I'm patiently waiting for you to begin the 'commissioning pledge'…"

The destroyer girl looks at the vice-admiral, face crimson red. She swallows her pride and embarrassment as she begins to read, stuttering at the words.

"I…Destroyer Asashio, pledge my h…heart and my…b…bo…body…to the de…de..desire of my admiral…and to serve him with my all in ni…ni…night…battles…until he is satisfied with the p…p…p…pleasure…of my s..se…services…thereafter."

Fujioka is barely able keep himself from falling over his chair laughing, but he manages to keep a straight face at Asashio who has just read one of the lines of a perverted short story written by an amateur author from another naval base which he conveniently found laying near his mail sent to him on his desk.

The poor destroyer girl however, is completely crimson red in the face with a hint of steam coming from her head and her machinery on her back.

Fujioka laughs mentally, preparing for the 'second part' of his 'commissioning pledge'. Unryu, seeing the poor destroyer embarrassed out of her wits, lightly taps Fujioka on his shoulder. The silver-haired carrier girl whispers to him.

"Vice Admiral Sekimoto, I think that is enough already. You should stop now and go back to your duties." Fujioka whispers back.

"Nonsense Unryu. I done no harm; I just made her read a bunch of really bad lines from a lemon written by some bloke at Yokosuka! After this I will go back to work, I promise!"

Unryu let out a quiet sigh, wondering why her admiral gets excited seeing people get embarrassed by his antics. Fujioka turns his attention to Asashio, now beginning to recover from her embarrassing 'pledge'.

"Alright Asashio-kun, well done on the first bit. Now we move onto the second part of the 'Commissioning Ceremony'. I assure you, after you do this other half you are free to be on your way."

Asashio, quickly nods, hoping to herself that this second part isn't as embarrassing as the first part and wanting to quickly leave the admiral's office.

"You know, in the actual launching of a ship, it is ceremonial that a bottle of wine is often smashed into the bow of the ship as a sign of good luck. While we already did that to you, as you may have known on November 15th of 1941 on your actual vessel. It is however, just as important to hold a similar procedure for the Ship Girl on her day of commissioning as well. This is the second part of the 'Commissioning Ceremony'.

Asashio's face already becomes one of fear, thinking that she has to use her head to break a glass bottle. Fujioka takes the hint immediately and shakes his hand.

"No no, Asashio-kun you are thinking it wrong; it is more simple than that, just a bit." Fujioka looks over his shoulder behind Unryu and picks out a cheap bottle of wine (but Unryu and Asashio, being Ship Girls do not know about the price of wine) and takes a bottle opener and opens the cork. He hands it over to Asashio explaining.

"I don't need you to break the bottle and hurt yourself, but the procedure for a Ship Girl is to just poor the contents over your head…but don't do that here…"

Fujioka is not able to finish before the destroyer girl, steeling her nerves, dumps the entire contents of the wine bottle on herself, getting her hair, clothes and the carpet of Fujioka's office all wet of wine.

Fujioka goes silent, his face in disbelief as his carpet is ruined by the wine, soaking everything up.

'I didn't think she go and do it immediately…Asuka and Asashio…you two are a truly Ingénue angels, innocent and pure to a fault…I should have learned that the first time around…'

Asashio, dripping head and toe with alcohol, bows quickly to the vice-admiral thanking him of his 'Commissioning Ceremony' and runs out of the office, leaving a huge residue of wine stains behind. Unryu lets out a slight cough and states matter-of-factually after a minute of silence.

"I've warned you so vice-admiral. Now I'm afraid that you will have to clean all that up yourself, as I do not see why I should help you in a mess you caused yourself."

**Same Date – Maizuru naval base - 2:30pm**

It took nearly half an hour before Fujioka is able to get a mop and clean every last bit of wine that Asashio spilled over his office. Afterwards, he forces Unryu, who did not help him clean up the spill, to get rid of that now ruined carpet on the floor to the garbage room in the basement.

Now sitting alone, he is just about to go back to his paperwork as a knock is heard from his door. Thinking it is Unryu coming back after doing her task, he doesn't look up and responds.

"Come in…" Fujioka states absent-mindedly. He has lost much of his enthusiasm after the destroyer girl made a mess of his prank. "Unryu, have you took care of that ruined rug yet?" he asks without looking up.

A loud slap on his table causes him to jump slightly, looking up at the perpetrator. To his surprise, the person who walked in is not his silver-haired carrier secretary ship, but a truly pissed looking face of a certain Lt. Commander, literally with fire emitting from her body. Fujioka immediately tries to act innocent.

"Asuka-chan! What a fine day it is today. Is there anything that you need? Why are you so angry for?"

"Did you, or did you not force my flagship and partner to pledge her body to you in 'night battles' and force herself to a 'ceremonial launching' by pouring wine all over her body?"

"What…I…err…well, since she is new and all, I thought a harmless prank would be…"

"BAKA! KUSO TEITOKU!"

**SLAP! SLAM!**

Five minutes later, Unryu comes back into the room. She sees the vice admiral is now sitting back and continuing his work, also with a clear bright red hand print on his left cheek, exactly in the same spot and intensity as that of 4 years ago.

* * *

><p><em>Yes, Kuso Teitoku indeed. If any of you have Akebono on your fleet, you know exactly what that means.<em>

_* Directly translated from the Japanese equivalent quote. Hence it sounding weird in english._

* * *

><p><em><em>So my first true attempt at an all-out comedy series after the part-comedy part-serious Idolmaster work I've done a year earlier.<em>_

_Tell me what you think: I might further expand this if you actually finds this humorous or interesting._

_-Trades46 out._


	2. Sister Ships & Deutschlandlied

_Hello, Trades46 here,_

_Second entry of the Maizuru tale__s. This is all I've written so far._

* * *

><p><strong>Sister ships<strong>

**June 14, 1943 – Japan's territorial waters, north of Kure, south of Maizuru – 4:45pm**

"THAT #$^#% KAGA! LET ME GO BACK! I'LL TEAR UP THAT F**KER A NEW ONE AFTER I'M DONE WITH HER THAT B***H!" Zuikaku squirms and screams at the top of her lungs on her bridge, trying to reverse her engines back to Kure as flagship Unryu and her sister Shokaku continue to drag her back in the direction of Maizuru.

The 5th carrier division of Maizuru under the flag of Vice Admiral Sekimoto and the 1st carrier division of Kure's admiral have had just a fleet exercise where the 5th carrier division of CV Unryu, CV Zuikaku and CV Shokaku went up in a mock battle with 1st carrier division CV Akagi and CV Kaga and CVL Ryujo. While she did not take part in the mock battle, the German CV Graf Zeppelin also accompanied the 5th CarDiv to watch the Japanese famous carriers in combat.

Needless to say, Akagi and Kaga have much more experience in their long Pacific duties, and while their vessels are inferior to the newer Shokaku-class carriers, their fairies' air wing have accumulated much more experience in battles. The 1st CarDiv effective gained aerial superiority quickly and Unryu, Shokaku and Zuikaku can only fire their anti-air batteries (AA) helplessly as they got dive-bombed and torpedoed repeatedly by the relentless air strikes by Akagi, Kaga and even Ryujo's air wing.

A loss is a loss, and Zuikaku can accept that. Akagi and Ryujo are welcoming, shaking the 5th CarDiv's hands after for a nice workout, claiming a victory but still a struggle to do it.

However, what she couldn't take, despite their best attempts, is that elitist Kaga scoffing at them after the mock duel.

"Is that really the best you annoying 5th CarDiv can do? If so, then the Abyssals in the Central Pacific will think you're only sending out your planes for them to slowly pick off like an old-time Turkey Shoot. You're pathetic you two; you soil the name of our great Imperial Japanese Navy's Kido Butai." *

After hearing that, Zuikaku lost it. It took the towing ropes of Shokaku, Unryu and Graf Zeppelin to pull Zuikaku's actual ship away from trying to ram flank speed herself at Kaga in Kure's port.

It is now nearly an hour away from Kure and almost back to Maizuru port, where Vice Admiral Sekimoto will be waiting. Yes: mock duels and expeditions do not require the presence of a human CO onboard.

However, Zuikaku is still insistent on getting even with Kaga.

"Damn it Unryu, untie me! Shokaku-nee, let me go! I won't take long! I'll just use this lone Type 99 dive bomber and shove a 800lb bomb right up that prideful stern of hers!"

As Unryu and Shokaku continue to hold back the raging Zuikaku, the German girl in the Dirndl begins to chuckle and goes into a giggling fit. The sudden laughing momentarily stops Zuikaku and the two Japanese carrier Ship Girls holding her back, staring at the laughing German. Zuikaku, still heated from her anger, lashes out at Graf Zeppelin.

"Oi, you damn German girl! What is so funny? You think that F**ker Kaga is right do you, that we 5th CarDiv are useless and my anger is unjustified is that right?"

"SISTER! Watch your mouth, that is a foreign guest you're addressing!" Shokaku immediately interjects. She turns to Graf Zeppelin with a reassuring voice.

"Ah, excuse me Ms. Graf Zeppelin for my sister's mouth. I'm sure she is just misaiming her anger at you, please do excuse her and don't take it to heart."

Graf Zeppelin, stopping her laughing fit, slowly regains her composure, telling the Japanese carriers in a longing, Germanic tone.

"Traurig for my laughter, but I'm not laughing at your losses, but at you and your sisters…Vertrautheit, or closeness." Zuikaku gets lost on the German's emphasis.

"Closeness? What are you talking about? Me Zuikaku, close with THAT KAGA? Surely you jest. What in the name of all things do you think I'm close to that asymmetric-haired witch?" Graf Zeppelin shakes her head.

"No, but watching you, you have sisters that will stand by you to help you, aid you in battle," she stares at Shokaku and Unryu, who continues to remain silent during this time, "also you have sisters far away who you have great rivalries with; someone who encourages and entices you to bring out the best in yourself, like this Kaga you fought with earlier." Graf Zeppelin takes a breather before continuing sorrowfully.

"I have to say, that I'm a bit…eifersüchtig (jealous)." Graf Zeppelin stopped talking after that, instead brushing off her earlier comments regardless of how Zuikaku and Shokaku asked if she was all right.

The 5th carrier division soon returns to the Maizuru naval base, where vice-admiral Sekimoto welcomes back his fleet. He is disappointed by the results, but regardless thanked his fleet for their hard work as they enter the docks for the minor visual cleanup of the mock weapons that splattered them all over.

Zuikaku wants to go further ask what Graf Zeppelin is talking about, but she is nowhere to be found after returning to the naval base.

**June 14, 1943 – Maizuru naval base, docks – 11:20pm**

After spending the rest of the evening at the docks, Zuikaku found not the German carrier, but instead her aide battleship Bismarck, staring at the sky by the dockyards. Zuikaku decides to approach her casually as seek an answer.

"Bismarck-san, are you not accustomed to the Japanese waters?" Zuikaku asks as she sits herself down beside the blonde German.

"Ah, Guten Abend, Flugzeugträger (good evening carrier) Zuikaku. No, I just notice the night sky is clear tonight, and I want to see the Sterne (stars) tonight. What brings you here Zuikaku? It is rather late."

'Straight to the point eh? I guess that is the German way.' Zuikaku thinks. She decides to go for it.

"Bismarck-san, I'm wondering about your fleet carrier, Graf Zeppelin-san. Did she lose a lot of her sisters during the war or something like that? She seems a bit nonchalant today when we're having our mock duel with our fellow carriers." Bismarck let of a sigh, and begins to explain.

"No, the Kreigsmarine has taken care of us Kriegsschiff Mädchen (Ship Girls) well, we lost no major ship during European war. How do I put this...the Führer does not like Flugzeugträger, he instead prefer Schlachtschiffe, or battleships you Japanische calls Kriegsschiff like me. The Führer commissions many Schlachtschiffe, but no Flugzeugträger."

"Graf Zeppelin is a poor Mädchen; the Führer almost had scrapped her before her completion and she never has any Schwester Schiff (sister ships). In fact, Graf Zeppelin is the only Flugzeugträger of Kreigsmarine, so I think that is the reason she is sad about Schwester Schiff. She has absolutely no one similar to relate to, to talk with or train with." Bismarck sighed as she stated the following.

"Graf Zeppelin is a good Mädchen, she is dutiful and even with no Flugzeugträger custom aircraft she uses adapted old Luftwaffe planes to keep us safe from far away. She even wears the Dirndl to tell everyone she's proud of Deutschland, to gain respect of others despite lowering her protection, but nobody in fatherland can argue with the Führer. Ein was für Mitleid…what a pity…"

Zuikaku goes silent, now understanding what the German carrier is on about. All Zuikaku can think however now is 'I have done something horrible.'

The Japanese carrier thanks the Bismarck and goes her way searching for the German carrier whom she screamed at today, for she has to apologize to the German.

After another hour of searching, Zuikaku finally finds the German carrier at the farthest end of the Maizuru naval base. Graf Zeppelin notices her arrival and smiles at the twin-tailed Ship Girl.

"Hallo, Zuikaku. Beautiful evening is it not?" Zuikaku immediately goes on her knees and begins apologizing.

"I'm sorry, Graf Zeppelin-san for call you out this afternoon. I…I didn't know of your circumstances about sister ships, and I feel terrible at shouting at you. Please forgive me!"

"Ara, Zuikaku, please don't go begging me like that. I'm not offended, but just …longing for a Schwester Schiff after watching the love and attention Shokaku gives you, and the one you'd dislike Kaga, of how I can tell she cares for you but angers you to fight with your best."

"You really don't mind that?"

"Non, it is OK. Since I was born I'm alone, I'm used to it." Zuikaku suddenly gets a grand idea in her head.

"Graf Zeppelin-san, I have a suggestion…"

**June 15, 1943 – Maizuru naval base, docks – 7:00am**

"Good morning, dear sister!" Zuikaku calls to the sleeping German carrier Ship Girl.

"You better hurry up, or Irako's food stores will be empty before you get up!" Shokaku calls from the back as she's getting dressed.

The German Ship Girl, now un-officially declared the sister ship of the Shokaku-class carriers, gets up with a bright smile on her face.

"Yes, dear sisters!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sister ships: The Admiral's view<strong>

**October 11, 1943 – City of Maizuru, some 8 miles from Maizuru naval base – 2:00pm**

Commander Asuka Shiba and Admiral Kurt Gunther walk into a small restaurant in the Maizuru city at night. Both officers have a day off after yesterday's operation and Asuka, still feeling in debt to the German who saved her life on the May 9th incident, decides to invite the Kreigsmarine admiral out to the city for thank-you dinner.

However, her face has stayed a luminescent red after she request permission of Vice Admiral Fujioka to leave the base for a day with Kurt. He looks at her and then at Kurt, and a suggesting smile creeps up to his face.

"Ok, I'll approve you two leaving for today. I hope you two have fun out there. Gunther-san, I'll leave her in your hands ok? As long as you come back before tomorrow's 8am meeting, everything will be fine by me, but remember to use contra…*slap*"

Asuka lead Kurt to her car, her Red Toyota AA. Kurt muses at the automobile.

"This is ze Japanische Auto? It's not ze bad!" Asuka taps her car proudly.

"Yes, it is all Japanese. We call it the Toyota AA. Fine car, good power, luxury and doesn't drink a lot of fuel. I like it a lot."

"Oh, Fraulein Asuka. If you like such ze simple car, then you should one day come to Germany. The Führer has built big motorways for Autos. We Deutsche call it "Autobahn", you can drive as fast as your car can go there. But however, Fraulein Asuka, while ze Japanische autos is OK, if you think this is luxurious, you need to take a test drive of Germany's finest autos by Mercedes-Benz. My personal favourite."

The entire day, Asuka drove Kurt out of the city in her Toyota AA, showing the foreigner the Japanese way of life and their customs. In the noon, they stopped by a café where Asuka ordered tea and Kurt ordered coffee, noting how life is so much simpler than in the west.

The rest of the day was spent in the streets, looking at stores of the windows, Japanese clothes and a stroll in the park.

As Asuka is too busy admiring the scene of kids play around, she does not notice a kid on a bicycle riding towards her.

"Miss! LOOK OUT!" The kid screams as he sees Asuka on a collision course with the bicycle. Kurt immediately darts around, grabbing Asuka in one hand and throwing himself against her, knocking both of them down but barely missing the bicycle's path.

"SORRY!" The kid hollers back as he disappears around the corner.

Asuka, stunned at what just happened doesn't react as Kurt slowly get back up, brushing his hands.

"Ah, do ze Japanische jugend (youth) all act like little monkeys? In Deutschland, jugend ze more educated than that! Ah, traurig (sorry) Frau Asuka. Are thou injured?" Kurt helps up the fallen girl. Asuka shakes her head as she stand back up.

"I'm OK, thank-you again for the save. Kurt-san is really my savior angel though; every time I get into trouble you are always there to save me. There is no way I'm not letting you go back until I'd thank-you with tonight's dinner."

"Ah, then I must thank-you in advance, Dankeschön Frau Asuka."

**Same date – City of Maizuru – 8:30pm**

As the two naval officers finished their food, the two go into a discussion of how Kurt's homeland of Germany is like.

Asuka is slowly drinking her tea while Kurt is talking about Germany post European war, drinking a bit of alcohol. Asuka keeps tabs on the bottle, not wanting to 'lose it' in front of a foreigner by accident.

"It's ze…quite messy still, but not for ze Wehrmacht. The Polizei and SS is still around trying ze quell uprising, but the Wehrmacht quiet now. Ze Kreigsmarine are patrol around Atlantic with AK shipping routes to mainland and English Channel. Things have gotten quiet and no wars, but ze Führer is not satisfied. He ze afraid of Abyssals, Deutsche people do not know what ze are and afraid. However ze Führer do not want to commit Wehrmacht to aid Japanische fully, they say leaves fatherland unguarded. So Kreigsmarine send me only with Kriegsschiff Mädchen (Ship Girls) to help you only. I'm traurig to you Japanische for so little support."

"It is ok, as it is not your fault that your higher-up do not want to send the navy over. I'm sure they are thinking of the same thing; to protect their loved ones at home is more then enough reason they do not want to leave Germany's shores. If I were asked to go to war for to help strangers, I'm not sure if I can do it either." Asuka takes a drink of her pop soda. "I'm wondering Kurt-san, about the German Kreigsmarine. I've heard they only have one carrier and that is the Ship Girl in the dress…the Dirndl and her crossbow, Graf Zeppelin correct? Then how do you defend against the invaders?" Kurt continues to rant, looking like a bit woozy.

"Ja, defending in air, Führer believes Luftwaffe ze enough from land bases. Führer thinks Kreigsmarine ze waste of effort. In 1937, ze tried to scrap all surface ships and make Kreigsmarine U-boot only fleet."

"The poor Kriegsschiff Graf Zeppelin, ze Führer dislikes Flugzeugträger (carriers) and stupidly like Schlachtschiffe (battleships). The Schlachtschiffe looks ze powerful, but TRUE power is from Flugzeugträger. But Führer don't care; he is Führer! He orders Kreigsmarine lay down two keels, a 52,600 tonne Schlachtschiffe "Friedrich der Große", but that's not ze all! He then takes other Schlachtschiffe keel and wants to make ze stupid H44 design! Tell me, Fraulein Asuka, how big ze Japanische Schlachtschiffe Yamato-class?"

Asuka holds up Kurt, who is now rambling a bit much. She takes a look at his hand and mentally slaps herself. He's been continuously drinking alcohol the entire time! Kurt continues to ramble, putting much more German in his already broken Japanese/German speech.

"YES, Ze Yamato-class ze 65,000tonnes! The Führer then takes ze last keel and commissions' ze Schlachtschiffe 'Führer' named after himself, and take 3 years ze finish and an entire two years of Panzer steel to build and ze fitting out. Such as ze waste of resources of LSC, ze Führer has 8x 53.5cm dual guns and weighs ze, believe it, 122,500 tonnes! Hail victory my meinen arch (my backside)!"

Asuka meanwhile goes over to the cashier and pays the meal in full as she now slowly drags the drunk German into her car.

"Kurt-san, you are very drunk! Give me that bottle, I'll dispose of it!" Kurt looks at Asuka and proclaims.

"Fraulein Asuka! Ze Japanische wein ze good! But ze does not match the finest Detuscher wein back in ze fatherland! Deutschland uber allies!**" He takes another drink, the weaker Asuka not able to wrestle away the now empty bottle. After he notices it is empty he lets go and Asuka, not expecting the sudden release in force, flies backward.

Before Asuka is able to comprehend the situation, the drunk German admiral is right on top of her first.

"But unlike what Deuteschlandlied** claims, I think I prefer Japanische Fräulein more."

Kurt goes and kisses Asuka on her lips, which can only stare at the German and tries her best to push her off but to no avail. Asuka gets a cold chill as she feels her clothes being taken off, and she screams loudly punching and hitting the drunk German officer.

Rapidly running out of options and time, Asuka smacks his neck as hard as she could, finally knocking the drunk man out of his senses. Taking gasping breaths, she quickly fixes her clothes and drives back to Maizuru, trying her best not to think about that close call.

**Same date - Maizuru naval base – 11:00pm**

"Something good happened?" Inquired the Vice Admiral of Maizuru, as Asuka half wonderingly slumps down on the officer's lounge. She gives her teacher a 'screw you' look. Fujioka shrugs.

"Well, judging by his drunk state, your torn clothes and the smell of alcohol on both of you, I thought you two would have gone at it like rabbits." Fujioka takes a second to collect his thoughts before continuing.

"Who'd would have thought though, that both of you and Admiral Gunther, serious and uptight in your duties to your respective countries, that both become wild animals when exposed to alcohol?"

Asuka froze, hearing 'wild animal' term being used to describe her. She then immediately goes into a deep thought, wondering where and when she exposed her 'other side' to the vice-admiral before. Fujioka must have seen her reaction, for he immediately explains.

"Don't worry, I only heard that by the mouth of someone else. Apparently somebody, probably one of your old classmates, passed the word in Sasebo, then it spread to Kure and then to Yokosuka and then to me in Maizuru. Still though, I would enjoy seeing the drunk, cute & uptight Asuka stripping wildly…"

The female commander screams bloody murder.

* * *

><p><em>* Kido Butai is the "Combined Air Fleet" of the Imperial Japanese navy. Kaga here is referring to the entire carrier fleet of the Japanese navy.<em>

_** Deutschlandlied is the German national anthem. Kurt here is shouting out the 1st and 2nd verses, both of which are now discontinued in real-life after the fall of Nazi Germany in 1945. Currently to my knowledge, only the 3rd verse is used in Germany._

_I want to shout-out to Combinedfleet . n e t for giving me the idea of what Germany potential battleships would be like. The names "Friedrich der Große" and "Führer" also belong to them. Yes, the Führer historically hated surface fleet and the idea of carriers, hence Graf Zeppelin is never completed before WWII ended. He also is quite prone to seasickness, so of all the Wehrmacht divisions the Kreigsmarine has the least funding & attention by the Führer himself._

_I'll stop here for now to go back onto the main story. If there is positive reception, I'll consider expanding this this story._

_-Trades46 out._


	3. We Broke Something

_Hello, Trades46 here._

_After finishing the final last chapter of Secrets from the Abyss: Origins, I felt like doing another humor filled chapter._

_Not much angst or Kreigsmarine bashing this time around, just senseless 'Nagamon' humor._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>We Broke Something (Nagato)<br>**

**September 8, 1943 - Maizuru naval base, Main Stage - 9:00am**

"…please feel free to approach an uniformed officer or any of our loyal Ship Girls if you have any questions. Representing the Japanese Imperial Navy, I, Vice Admiral Fujioka Sekimoto, thank-you for coming here to Maizuru today in support of our war efforts of our troops against the Abyssal threat. I thank-you all of your time, and I hope you have a nice day."

The Imperial Japanese marching band begins playing "Gunkan kōshinkyoku"* as Vice Admiral Fujioka Sekimoto finishes his speech to the many applauding Japanese citizens who arrived today. The proud vice admiral looks on from the stage as the Maizuru naval visiting day begins.

Sometime earlier in August, one of the Imperial naval HQ high brass decided to mobilize a cross-country trek with an Imperial Japanese navy battleship along with escorts to visit the five main Japanese naval bases (Yokosuka, Kure, Ominato, Sasebo and Maizuru) with the conjunction of an open-day event for regular Japanese citizens to meet their naval fleet.

While some admirals opposed the event due to the very nature of the war still raging on, but the counterargument is also to tell the citizens themselves of the Abyssals themselves, who know very little other than the fact they are at war with Japan and the very nature of "Ship Girls", commonplace to the Imperial navy but a foreign entity to the Japanese people themselves other than 'cute girls who can control ships' stigma.

For the battleship carrying the honor of the Japanese navy, the great battleship Yamato was originally planned to be used, but quickly withdrawn after the resources required was turned down by the Imperial naval HQ. Instead, the pride of the navy and titleholder of the Washington Treaty's Big 7 battleship Nagato is used. Sailing from Sasebo, BB Nagato with her escorts light cruisers Kuma, Tama, Jintsuu, Naka and Sendai along with heavy cruisers Tone and Chikuma visit the naval bases in a counter-clockwise fashion. They left Sasebo to Kure, then to Yokosuka, next to Ominato and finally today to Maizuru.

To anticipate the arrival of the celebratory fleet, Maizuru naval base is cleaned up a week in advance and advertising posters were sent to cities surrounding the region. While Fujioka is concerned at first with people afraid of an Abyssal attack and not show up, the public response is overwhelmingly positive, with thousands showing up to support the Japanese navy at Maizuru.

"Fujioka-sensei, it looks like a lot of people are being very positive with this event." Asuka states watching the scenery in the festival. Fujioka walks beside her, beaming proudly.

"Yes, aren't we all happy that so many of our citizens stand behind us? It really makes you feel proud despite of hard times, that what we're doing out there despite the dangers makes it worth it."

"I'll tell you what's worth it," a cranky Hirotada Arizumi, the Maizuru submarine captain groans. "Going back out to the Pacific and sinking more Abbeys is worth it, not turning military naval bases into carnivals during wartime. What in the name of all things holy are those idiots in HQ thinking…?" Asuka is about to interject, but the German Admiral Kurt Gunther beats her to it.

"It appears that u-boot duties are all that thou knows Kapitän Arizumi. While ze risky, the Japanische peoples have ze rights to know about the war and how we as ze protectors of the nation should let them know." Kurt crosses his hands, thinking about his homeland. "We of Deutschland are strong because ze Führer gathers the people behind him. A country without people support is not a country." Hirotada's eyebrows twitches, looking like he wants to go argue back at the German until Fujioka stops them.

"Alright gentlemen, let's lay off the heated arguments of war and such for today; you're spoiling the atmosphere! Admiral Gunther, I believe you are assigned to the Cruisers' port today, is it not? And Captain Arizumi, it should be imminent you go to the submarine docks for your upcoming presentation of 'Undersea warfare at its best' correct?" The German admiral and the sub captain give each other a look of disapproval but heeding the request of the Maizuru base vice-admiral decides to leave for their respective locations. As both disappear, Fujioka lets out a sigh, shaking his head.

"That Hirotada and Kurt will never see eye to eye won't they… good lord, I feel like a mother trying to defuse these situations" Asuka gives an understanding hand to her teacher, Fujioka giving her a thank-you smile. "Alright, no time to waste on these minor details, the festivities waits. Shall we, Asuka-chan?" The female commander agrees a resounding yes.

**September 8, 1943 - Maizuru naval base, battleship row - 11:00am**

To simplify the organization of the single-day event, the Maizuru naval base is divided into five major portions at the docks. They consist of the Destroyer docks, the submarine docks, Cruisers' port, Carrier division and the biggest deepest port, Battleship row. Auxiliary ships are posted inside the dry-docks, also giving a chance for visitors to see the repair shops and refueling stations along with the new 'dorms' for the Ship Girls in their respective locations.

Human ground crews are present as security personnel and tour guides across the naval base. Food stands, shows, festival grounds and a show stage for various performers from singing/dancing to live shows are arranged. Ship Girl are present respective to their vessels, answering questions, giving information and also posing for cameras as necessary. Ship Girls like Atago and Naka are more than thrilled about being presented to the general public. This contrasts the timid Haguro and the reserved girls like Jintsuu and Shokaku, are somewhat uncomfortable with the revelation.

"Thank-you for your support!" Asuka bows for the 25th time today as three young girls took their signatures from her as they thanked the female commander and runs off. As softly massages her left hand, her writing wrist becoming sore after making as many as 100 signatures today for prospering young girls and boys alike. Fujioka humorously muses beside Asuka.

"Seems like you're the star officer here today," the vice-admiral observes. "You're inspiring a lot of young potential cadets to go for the service in the navy. Don't you feel special that so many young boys and girls aspire to you?" Asuka blushes and fidgets, not knowing how to respond. Fortunately she is saved as the two arrive at the Battleship row, where the Japanese's pride of joy BB Nagato is docked beside the two German dreadnoughts BB Scharnhorst and BB Bismarck. Ship Girl Nagato and her captain Jirou Ozawa notice the vice-admiral and the commander as both gives a salute.

"At ease, captain and Nagato. I'm Vice Admiral Fujioka Sekimoto, commander of Maizuru naval district and I welcome you both to our humble base." Fujioka states in a welcoming manner, shaking the hands of both parties.

"It is my pleasure to meet with you, Vice Admiral Sekimoto. I've heard of your exploits even from Sasebo, so it is an honor to finally meet you in person," Captain Jirou greets back. "You seem to have attracted much more attention than any other naval base we've visited and as our final stop before our journey concludes it is a pleasant surprise. Nagato, if you will?" The captain steps back as his flagship steps up, greeting both Fujioka and Asuka.

"I'm battleship Nagato, pleased to meet you. As the flagship of the 2nd fleet and member of the Big 7, I humbly thank-you for your warm invitation to your naval base." Nagato bows politely following her introduction. Fujioka eases off both Ozawa and Nagato with a smile.

"Please, you are both too formal. Enjoy the festivities, for everyone is welcome." Nagato bows and goes back to her post. Jirou walks up to Asuka, who greeted both the battleship girl and the captain off the side after Fujioka's introduction.

"You must be the 2iC of Maizuru, Commander Asuka Shiba. Likewise or your vice-admiral, I've heard to certainly live up to the expectations of the Imperial fleet. Some higher-ups in the HQ refer to you similar to rear-admiral Kizuki Tonda or the 2nd "Ya-Macho Nadeshiko". I'm happy to meet your acquaintance." Asuka shook her head and responded to the captain.

"Ahh, no I cannot even hope to match the importance of admiral Tonda-san, but I thank-you for your kind words." Asuka looks over to Nagato, who is busy with talking to a crowd of people, pointing at her vessel moored in the background. "I have to say, Captain Ozawa that you are quite impressive yourself, commanding such an important ship like Nagato. She eludes an air of pride and passion; you must be a fortunate officer to commission a ship as grand as hers for the cross-country voyage." Asuka continues to speak as Jirou gives a fumbled expression. "I'm rather impressed by the sheer size and presence of a battleship. It's the first time I've seen one this close that's not shooting at me. Nagato-san there is so important that you even need a fleet of cruisers as escorts correct…? Captain Ozawa?"

Jirou takes a step back when Asuka mentioned 'air or pride' and 'fleet of cruisers' walks away, far enough from Nagato and the people now beginning to board her ship. Jirou motions for Asuka and Fujioka to come to him, out of earshot of Nagato. Looking at each other questioningly, the puzzled commands and vice-admiral approach the captain. He clears his throat and glances back at Nagato, and quietly mutters to the Maizuru officers.

"I don't want Nagato to hear this as she is not aware of this herself. You see, Nagato is the flagship of the Imperial navy much before the introduction of Yamato, so it would be natural for her to fit into the 'royal and majestic' category and proudly display the Japanese pride…however, after her Ship Girl form appeared, the creators found...a fault, or a glitch." He put emphasis on the words 'fault' and 'glitch'. Asuka and Fujioka, both not fully understanding the term, remain puzzled. Jirou continues to explain, "You see, a ship girl is supposed to have a specific personality that is 'built-in' to them, or for better yet, the personality is with them when they are 'born'. Nagato there is a proud and grand fleet leader; a royal yet commanding presence befalls her. However, there is an odd 'exception' to that rule." Jirou now turns to Asuka, facing her directly.

"Commander Shiba, when you stated that Nagato is so important that I've assigned only cruisers as escorts? That's the cover-up for the press. The reality of it is rather…silly and unfortunately will expose the 'glitch' or Nagato over there." Jirou turns to the Fujioka now, "Vice admiral Sekimoto, do you want to know the reason I've specifically separated the Battleship row and the Destroyers' dock so they're at the farthest distance apart?" Fujioka gives a blank nod as confirmation, still puzzled.

"Yes, but I thought that you didn't want the destroyers to have a collision with the grand flagship…" Jirou cuts him off partway.

"Again that is for press reasons. The actual reason if possible, I personally want to keep a secret. The last couple of naval bases I have had no trouble, so as long as...!" The captain's face immediately tenses up as he sees behind commander Asuka's shoulder. Asuka feels a tug at her shoulder, turning around to see a black haired girl in a dress shirt with suspenders behind her. Also, a black short haired girl with a sailor uniform and a pink haired girl in a black uniform with a skirt and black shorts appears. Fujioka speaks up before Asuka can.

"Oh, what a surprise! If it isn't Asashio, Fubuki and Shiranui?" Asuka cuts in immediately, Jirou still shaking on his legs, but unnoticed by Asuka or Fujioka.

"What you three doing here?" Asuka asks the destroyers sternly. "Aren't you all supposed to be doing festivities at the Destroyers' docks? Don't tell me you're slacking off by walking around!" Unknown to the three officers and destroyer girls, the commotion have caught the attention of Nagato, who just handed the visitors to the tour guides.

"Well," Asashio begins, claiming Asuka down in the process, "Destroyer Sumire accidently ran into an oil tanker near the Destroyers' docks, so our ships are to be secured and the docks temporary closed while the crews are cleaning up the spills. The acting officer there gave all destroyers two hours of free time to look around. Fubuki here wants to see a Japanese battleship, so she said to come over to see it and to meet the captain."

"Don't go looking at me…" Shiranui puts a hands on her hips sighing, "I was dragged here by these two, saying 'Let's visit a battleship' and "it would be fun'!" Shiranui states in a voice mimicking Fubuki's and Asashio's voice. "Honestly I couldn't really care less about battleships or whatnot…hey buster, do you want something or what?" The annoyed pink haired destroyer mentions at the looming figure not standing above the officers and destroyer girls. Captain Jirou looks like he is about to lose it, trying desperately to say something.

"Nagato, let's calm down now, these Ship Girls are…err…errand…um… auxiliary vessels! That's right! Simple coastal defense ships!" Fubuki doesn't get it, immediately correcting the distressed captain.

"What do you mean? Hello, I'm Fubuki, first-class of the special type destroyer, first of the class! This is…wahhh!" Fubuki immediately gets pounce by the battleship girl, pinning her to the ground. Fubuki begins to struggle against Nagato, trying her best pulling her off and crying out loud. "Ahh, what are you doing! Get off me, you're really heavy! EEK! Where are you touching me! STOP IT!"

Asashio and Shiranui, while not understanding the situation reacts immediately as the naval officers remains stunned. Both of the destroyer girls try hard to pull the attacking Nagato from Fubuki.

"Hey what are you doing? Get off Fubuki you brute!" Asashio tries to pull Fubuki off Nagato, but the crazed battleship girl turns to look at Asashio with an obsessed face, then immediately grabs her arm and pins her down with Fubuki. Asashio joins Fubuki in the screaming shortly after. "Hey, let me go! What are you doing, Ahh! No…not there, don't! Please, not in front of Asuka-san! NO! KYAA!"

"Hey a$$hole! What the f&#k are you doing to them?" Shiranui shouts, her face becoming progressively angrier. Securing her gloves, she points one of her guns at the battleship girl. "You better let both of them go before I blow your…" However, the pink haired destroyer isn't able to finish before Nagato gets her leg, pulling her into the party. "You jacka$$, how dare you, I ought to kill you right…Ahh! Why you…prepare to d…KYAA!" Shiranui's mouth lets out an uncharacteristic moan, which she immediately covers her mouth, blushing hard in the process. Nagato finally beings to speak, her face in pure ecstasy.

"Ahh this is pure heaven! So many cute destroyers! Nagato didn't get to see any other cute little destroyers anywhere else but here! I love Maizuru of all the naval bases!" The once proud and majestic battleship girl cries out, to the cost of Fubuki, Asashio and Shiranui, whom are struggling uselessly. Fujioka and Asuka, now snapping out of their states, begins trying to pray the poor destroyer girls from the cuddling battleship, but a battleship girl strength cannot be discounted.

"…goddamnit. I was praying that this won't happen; I guess I let my guard down. You see, Nagato here has a 'glitch' when in the presence of destroyer Ship Girls tends to be highly affected by a symptom the naval HQ refer to as "cuteness proximity"**. She loses her composure in front of destroyers, so the decision to only use light cruisers as escort, well you see…" Asuka interrupts the captain.

"Yeah, I think I see that Captain Ozawa. But can you tell us how to get her to release the destroyers? My flagship is going to die at this rate!" Fujioka continues to struggle against the strength of the unrelenting battleship.

"No good, her hold is like that of a mechanical crane; I can't even budge her arms. Fubuki, Asashio and Shiranui, hang in there! We'll think of something!" Fujioka and Asuka quickly scan around for help, wondering what they should do to break the trance of the unstoppable Nagato. Fortunately, Tone and Chikuma are walking by as Asuka begs of them to help. Tone, feeling confident about her ability to save the day, agrees and walks over to the 'Nagamon' crushing the little destroyer girls underneath her.

"Alright, I'll get her left arm. Chikuma-nee, go for her right arm. Watch out you don't hurt the destroyers!" Tone orders her sister. Chikuma gives an understanding nod as both the heavy cruiser girls try to force Nagato's arms to open up to free the destroyers. However, the difference in strength is obvious, with neither Ship Girl able to even move her arms even an inch. Seeing the difference in strength, Chikuma goes for the radio.

"This is CA Chikuma. Sendai, can you and your sisters come to battleship row? We need help with a certain 'Nagamon' situation here!"

The night battle enthusiast, the searchlight toting hunter and the fleet Idol singer all show up within minutes later. However, even with the combined effort of the Tone-class CAs and Sendai-class CLs, 'Nagamon' still stubbornly clings to 'her destroyers'.

Just as they continue to look around for help, Zerstörers Z1 Leberecht Maas, Z20 Karl Glaster and Z33 Erhard Schmidt appear. All three of them outfitted with candy, toys and gifts of various sizes, won from their free time around the festival grounds. The three look in the other direction of the current crisis, waving to their battleships Bismarck and Scharnhorst.

"Looks like there aren't many people crowding Sister Bismarck, I guess Karl was right!" Z1 enthusiastically claims. All three Zerstörers however did not hear the warnings of Asuka, Fujioka or Jirou, telling them in every possible silent manner to run away from here.

Z20 gloats back to her fellow Zerstörers, unaware the three of them have caught the eye of the hungry Japanese battleship.

"The Japanische do not understand the greatness that is our Kreigsmarine Schlachtschiffe (battleship), so while Sister Bismarck and Scharnhorst are here they underappreciated…kyaa!"

The uncontrollable Nagato, seeing another three cute destroyer girls appear, immediately dives towards them with the three 'captured' Japanese destroyers in tow. Lebe, Karl and Erhard are all snatched up in one pass as Nagato continues to cuddle and glomp her 'war prizes' in daze. Z33, almost getting free, cries out loud to her battleship sisters before Nagato renews her effort on her.

"Sister Bismarck and Scharnhorst! HELFEN SIE UNS (HELP)!" Bismarck and Scharnhorst, hearing the German cries of their Zerstörers, immediately turn their attention to Nagato, giving her a threatening face of death.

"Sie da, you immoral and disgusting Japanische Sclachtschiffe! Let go of the Zerstörers before I decide to blow a hole in your face!" Bismarck threatens as she jumps off from her deck in front of Nagato. Scharnhorst follows suit, pointing her guns at the Japanese battleship.

Nagato, still unwilling to release the holds of the now-conked out destroyers in her hands, gives her attention to the threatening German battleships. She cracks a minor yet confidence smile.

"So you two Germans think you can steal away my cute and precious destroyer girls? Then, you're going to have to hit harder than with petty words…!" *GONK*

Fujioka and Jirou, heaving a giant slab of steel, smack it on Nagato's head, knocking the Ship Girl out cold. Throwing down the metal pole, Fujioka sighs in relief. Asuka then tells the German Ship Girls to calm down as Jirou orders Tone and Chikuma to carry Nagato back on her own ship.

**September 8, 1943 - Maizuru naval base, main stage - 11:00pm**

"I thank-you all for coming today in support of our military efforts. I bid the best of luck to you on the safe journey home and pray for the blessings of Japan. Good night everyone!"

Fujioka bows as he concludes the closing ceremony of today as many citizens cheers on. Soon, the people are beginning to leave the military base while the ground crew along with Ship Girls help with the cleaning up of the base's left over mess from the festival.

Nagato woke back up at 6:00pm, not remembering what happened. Bismarck and Scharnhorst shot Nagato dirty looks, Tone and Chikuma avoided contact as well as Sendai, Jintsuu and Naka avoided direct eye contact with her. Nagato looks puzzled, not sure why she's attracting so much resentment from the fleet.

Needless to say Fubuki, Asashio, Shiranui along with the German Zerstörers are still in a shocked state. Fubuki can't stop shaking , Asashio continues to cry and muttering "I dirtied myself in front of Asuka-san…", and Shiranui cross her arms mumbling indiscreetly in a loop, "…Let's visit the battleship…they said…it'll be fun…they said…".

Kurt arrived earlier to escort Z1, Z20 and Z33 back to the docks earlier, stating he will overlook the situation but 'there better not be a second time.'

The commanding officer Jirou stands by boarding bridge onto Nagato, shaking the hands of Asuka and Fujioka, preparing to leave Maizuru and return to the port at Sasebo.

"Well, I thank-you again for the stay in Maizuru, Vice-admiral Sekimoto. I have to say the 'event' in the afternoon isn't a kind experience, but as agreed I hope you keep the image of our flagship Ship Girl here intact by contacting the press."

"Do not worry," Fujioka states, "I've had Captain Arizumi look into the press making sure nothing we don't want go out to the press today. Luckily, everyone was onboard Nagato today when she 'lost it', so nobody saw the incident. Do have a safe journey back to Sasebo, and say hi to Genji Takeuchi for me would you?"

"Have a safe trip back, captain Ozawa. Thank-you for your visit today." Asuka bows to the captain, who shook hands with the commander.

"Thank-you both of you, I surely hope that one day we will meet again, either here or in the field." Captain Ozawa and the two Maizuru officers exchange salutes, as Nagato (now awake and 'normal') orders the 2nd fleet to leave port.

As the Sasebo 2nd fleet disappears into the night, Asuka turns to Fujioka with a question.

"Say Fujioka-sensei, when captain Ozawa says each ship has their own personalities at birth, where do they actually take their personalities from? Their ship builders, the people in charge of creating Ship Girls or…us, their COs?"

"I can't say for sure, but I certainly give Captain Ozawa the props for putting up with a flagship like that. Imagine that, keeping the image of a proud and regal Japanese flagship up, hunting Abyssals, touring the country while avoiding destroyers like the plague to turn 'Nagato' into a 'Nagamon'. I'd think I lose my head in just doing that, let alone going up against Abyssals."

"As for the personalities, who knows? Jirou Ozawa and Nagato seems like they have a lot of common; polite, generous and mildly imitating. Asashio and you are quite similar in lots of ways too, but Unryu is not as remotely as fun-loving as I'm, so I'll let the question unanswered." Fujioka takes a breathe of the night-time air as he turns back to face Asuka.

"Anyways, Asuka-chan, let's go back. I think your flagship and destroyers need some tending to." Asuka agrees with a smile, chuckling at today's rather odd but funny in hindsight event.

"Agreed. Thanks for the insight sensei."

* * *

><p><em>* Gunkan kōshinkyoku is the title of the Imperial Japanese navy's marching song. It is also used today as the march for the Japanese Maritime Self Defense Force too.<em>

_** A symptom where as one approaches a cute/moe creature, their intelligence drops and tendency to do stupid things increases. From XKCD and TV Tropes._

_Yes, Nagamon is humor-inducing. I give credit to this chapter for Danbooru/Pixiv artists where Nagato 'loses it' in front 'cute destroyers'._

_Any reviews of my attempts at humor-based works? Leave a comment of what you like and didn't like will greatly help improve future works._

_Until next time, see you around.  
>-Trades46<br>_


	4. The Cat Came back & The Manga Assistant

_Hello Trades46 here,  
>While Secrets from the Abyss: Altruist Wonders is in long development before the chapters will be posted, I'll continue to throw random tidbits here. <em>

_Enjoy:_

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Cat Came Back<strong>

**October 24, 1942 - Maizuru Naval base - 8:20am**

"Hey Asashio, do you see what I see?" Fubuki calls to the idling destroyer girl beside her on the docks near their ships. She was preparing earlier for an expedition run along with destroyer Asashio, Shiranui and Maikaze. However, just as she loaded all her cargo aboard, she caught sight of a bad premonition. Asashio stops loading her supplies and glances at the direction Fubuki is pointing at.

"Yes, I see her too…" Asashio mutters, her voice becoming more dejected at the notion of what is going to happen in the near future. She drops her ammunition cache she was carrying onboard, letting out an annoyed sigh, concluding "…and I kind of wish I didn't."

The "her" in question is a seemingly normal looking black and white kitten, strolling casually along the Maizuru docks without a care in the world. Unaffected by the morning tide splashes along the coast, the feline continues to walk around the harbor, ignoring the morning activity of ground crew and Ship Girls alike. However, the old residents of Maizuru like Asashio and Fubuki, the appearance of 'her' already is a wet blanket end to today's operations. However, the newcomers Shiranui and Maikaze does not understand the reason Fubuki and Asashio stops preparing for the expedition.

"Oi!" Shiranui calls out loudly, waving her hand at the two stalled destroyer girls, "What the hell are you two waiting for? The expedition will set off in another 15 minutes! Are you two daft or what?"

Maikaze does not take notice, happily dancing around her destroyer's deck after getting ready for the OP early in the morning. The Kagero-class dancer is extremely excited about her first expedition with only Ship Girls ever since her arrival at Maizuru, and her face shows the same expression as a little girl whose parents promised her to buy her a gift later in the day. Meanwhile, Asashio shakes her head at the angry Shiranui, who begins to grumble impatiently about the lack of discipline at this 'crappy base'.

"You can stop preparations Shiranui-san," begins Asashio matter-of-factly. "There will be no more operation today, so you can just relax a bit and take some time off either practicing or resting." Shiranui looks perplexed, her expression of utter confusion. Maikaze heard the conversation, her expression flabbergasted as much as her Kagero-class sister ship. The dancer begins to speak, in a discouraging tone.

"What…how do you even, I mean, Rear-admiral Sekimoto assigned us destroyers to depart today at 8:45am for a fuel expedition. How can you be sure…?" Fubuki comes over the group, ushering Shiranui and Maikaze to the direction of the cat.

"Me and Asashio are sure, because of 'her'." Fubuki points at the cat specifically, who sat down on her back scratching her face with her legs. "We named that cat "Error", simply every time she appears, something happens in the Imperial Command which prevents any naval operations to take place." Asashio nods in agreement to Fubuki's claim.

"It sounds odd, yes I'm aware of that. However, this is not the first or second time Error shows up. The thing is, every time Error is here, this means that today's operations, whether they are sorties, expeditions, even mock training battles, will definitely be cancelled."

Shiranui and Maikaze looks at each other, not understanding what to make of the situation. Maikaze's cheeks puffs up and Shiranui covers her face with her hands. Soon, both Kagero-class destroyers begin to laugh uncontrollably.

"HAHAHAA!…What…what really? Do you Maizuru base really believe in ridiculously stupid superstitions like that? HAHAAA!" Maikaze hollers, gasping at her stomach.

"He he…so just because a random stray cat shows up you dimwits are throwing in the towel? What kind of logic is that?" Shiranui states, recovering quicker than her sister from her laughing fit.

Asashio and Fubuki both give disgruntled looks at the new destroyers as Lieutenant Commander Asuka Shiba appears from the command office. The destroyer Ship Girls immediately form a line, saluting the commanding officer. However, Asashio quickly notes that Asuka's face is not that of a CO who is blessing the Destroyer Division a safe expedition, but that something is wrong.

"Please, at ease everyone," Asuka begins, her voice seemingly rather tired for an officer at 7:30am in the morning. "There has just been word sent in by a reconnaissance unit near the expedition route earlier this morning. Submarine I-72 spotted possible battleship formations at the relay point, so Imperial HQ decided the operation is deemed too risky for a DesDiv to operate in nearby waters. Therefore, the expedition and today's sorties are all cancelled while Sasebo's 2nd fleet will take over in clearing up the operation area."

Asashio and Fubuki salutes with authority, whereas Shiranui and Maikaze can only stare on speechlessly as Asuka apologizes to them for her inability to let the Kagero-class destroyers show their potential in their first operation since their arrival at Maizuru. Soon Asuka gives a final bow before turning back towards her office. Shiranui literally has steam coming out of not only her funnels, but her head.

"Where is that damn cat? I'll put a freaking 25mm at her head! I swear!" Shiranui curses as Maikaze holds her back. Asashio and Fubuki simply walks off, now beginning to wonder how they would spent the rest of their day.

**November 12, 1942 - Ominato Naval base - 12:25pm**

"Batsubyou! You came back!" Asagumo cries as the small black and white feline happily runs towards her owner. Asagumo opens her arms as the cat jumped into her embrace. "I missed you so much, please don't go running off again OK?" Asagumo asks the kitten, stroking her head in the process. The infamous Maizuru 'Error' cat responds with a tired 'nyan' before promptly falling asleep in Asagumo's arms.

"Asagumo! It is nearly time to sortie, hurry up!" The destroyer leader of Ominato Yamagumo calls towards her sister ship.

"Yes, I'll be right there!" Asagumo replies, returning quickly to her dorm to drop off Batsubyou before her expedition begins.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Monthly Girls' Naval Publications<strong>

**October 26, 1943 - Maizuru naval offices - 3:15pm**

German admiral Kurt Gunther taps his fingers at his desk in his provisional office provided by Vice-Admiral Fujioka Sekimoto in the Maizuru executive offices. An annoyed expression is plastered on his face, the drumming of his fingers continue to get louder.

"Kapitän, are you sure you don't want us…" the German battleship girl Bismarck asks behind him, only to be cut off by Kurt's hand gesture.

"Nein Bismarck. It is ze duty of a Kreigsmarine Kriegsschiff Mädchen to be on time and report to ze officer in a timely manner…this ze unannehmbar!" Kurt slams his fists on the table, surprising Bismarck and scaring the ship girls that just entered the room: the carrier Graf Zeppelin and heavy cruiser Graf Spee. Kurt looks up, but his expression remains sour as he mutters 'not ze one he is looking for'. Graf Zeppelin looks his their admiral worryingly as Graf Spee turns towards her sister Bismarck, asking her in a quiet voice.

"Schwester Bismrack, who is it that is causing such grief to our Kapitän?" Before the battleship can answer, Kurt overhears and exclaims loudly, shouting in a mix of Japanese and German.

"It ze that unreliable Admiral-Hipper class heavy cruiser! That…!" Kurt is interrupted again as the door of the office slams open, running in a sweaty and panting Prinz Eugen. Trying to recover her breath, she bends over, quickly apologizing to the angry German admiral.

"Es tut mir leid Admiral Gunther! I had to take care of other business before I could..." Prinz Eugen quickly explains, but Kurt's anger cuts her off mid-sentence, speaking in a low but solemn tone.

"Bismarck, you are ze secretary so you stay. Everyone else, step out of the room immediately." Graf Zeppelin and Graf Spee already experienced the rare but extremely scary anger tantrums of the Admiral before, so not saying a word, the carrier and heavy cruiser quietly and quickly left the room, closing the door behind them with the three in the room. Pausing for a moment, Kurt begins to scream.

"That was ze ORDER Eugen! Who do you, a proud addition to our glorious Kreigsmarine Kriegsschiff Mädchen selected by ze fatherland and the approval of ze Führer himself to represent out glorious nation to ze Japanishe people, DARE to keep your commanding officer waiting for TWO HOURS! The summoning was an ORDER! UNANNEHMBAR!" Kurt immediately stands up, throwing his pens at the table. "Where have ze lost your honor, Prinz Eugen? What sort of business ze so important you are late for my summoning for TWO HOURS! EXPLAIN!"

Prinz Eugen is definitely taken aback, knowing full well she unleashed the wrath of Kurt's rarely shown anger. She begins to choke and tear up, trying her best to stay steadfast and start explaining.

"I…I was working for someone…he had a deadline to meet…I didn't mean to be late…*sniff*" Bismarck stood still despite the shouting, rapidly trying to think a way to save her dear sister. Looking around she quickly notices a very large black stain on Prinz Eugen's skirt.

"Prinz, what is that on your skirt?" Bismarck quickly asks, hoping to break the angry shouting of Kurt to another subject. Prinz Eugen, still tearful, looks up at Bismarck before glancing down at her skirt. 'Ah' her facial expression changes. Kurt isn't finished, as he grabs her skirt forcefully, pointing at it.

"Not only that, you seem not to have even having groomed yourself properly! What…*sniff*…is this ink?" Prinz Eugen looks sideways, unable to deny the truth but unwilling to tell the reason. However, she does need to, as a knock on the door interrupts the talk.

"I said I do not want to be disturbed!" Kurt shouts at the door.

"Kapitän, there is a Japanische man here who wants to speak to you and Prinz Eugen here. He said you made a mistake." Kurt is about to deny it but Bismarck starts first.

"Kapitän Gunther, I think it is more fair if we hear what the man has to say. I think that way we can understand the situation more rationally."

Kurt gives a silent nod unwillingly as Prinz Eugen gives thanks to Bismarck, sending a sigh to the distressed but grateful heavy cruiser to escape the angry admiral's rant.

**October 26, 1943 - Maizuru naval offices - 3:35pm**

"WHAT?!" Kurt and the rest of the German Kreigsmarine ship girls cry out when the man, Mr. Kenta explains the situation to the Germans. Prinz Eugen can only twirl her fingers embarrassingly, uncomfortable her 'secret' has been exposed. Mr. Kenta is the head publisher for a monthly Magazine released in Maizuru as one of the local publications distributed to the naval ground crew of news, events, the wartime ongoing along with a special section short picture book known as 'manga'. Graf Zeppelin scratches her head, asking in response.

"Sorry Mr. Kenta, but what is this 'manga' you speak of? So is a pictures making a story?"

"Yes, it is a new Japanese art which is different and more entertaining than a regular book; the younger generation working at Maizuru love it. However, manga takes time to make: someone does the story, another does the artwork, someone edits and above all, someone must color and fill in the details." Kenta ushers Prinz Eugen closer, her face rapidly growing red in embarrassment. "Couple days ago, our assistant suddenly called in sick…and then…"

**October 22, 1943 - Near Maizuru Publishing office; a mile away from port - 1:00pm (Flashback)**

"Kenta-san! Toru called in sick now and now we're really shorthanded. We might have to skip this issue's manga pages!" One of the workers in the publishing calls to the chief. Kenta scratches his head, running out of ideas what to do. He doesn't want to give up on the manga section as it is rapidly becoming a major selling point, but there isn't simply enough personnel to get the manuscript done. The editorial staff is also unable to help, but who else can lend a hand in such short notice yet still meet requirements?

Chief Kenta takes a step out of the editorial office for a quick smoke, wondering what to do. As he stares at the docks in the distance, he notices a orange-blonde haired girl in a Kreigsmarine uniform sitting by a tree…sketching an extremely detailed scenery of Maizuru naval district in her hands with a set of pencils. Kenta wasted no time.

"Miss! You seem to be really good at drawing. Can you please listen to my request and perhaps you can lend us your help?" Prinz Eugen looks up at Kenta, at first giving him a blank stare followed by a "EHH?"

**October 26, 1943 - Maizuru naval offices - 4:00pm**

Kurt sits back down on his chair, calming down after Kenta left with a free copy of this month's issue of "Maizuru Monthly" magazine. The rest of the Kreigsmarine girls are leafing through the magazine, reading this Japanese invention of 'manga'.

"Wow, Schwester Prinz Eugen, you drew all of this! It is wunderbar!" Graf Zeppelin exclaims. Z1 and Z20 nods in agreement, where Z33's eyes are too glued to the pages to even respond. Prinz Eugen scratches her hair sheepishly.

"Well, I didn't 'draw' it per say, but I just did the tones and the inking along with some small details here and there…"

Kurt coughs, bringing the rest of the Kreigsmarine girls to attention. Bismarck gives a reassuring smile towards Prinz Eugen as Kurt begins.

"Well, it looks like I may be in ze wrong here. Verzeihung Prinz Eugen for shouting at you and getting angry without understand your reasoning behind it." Kurt pauses, thinking how to convey his point next. "However, the disregard of time to ze Kapitän is still a severe offense, and I shall think of a suitable punishment. However, as publisher Kenta says on your regard, I shall take into consideration of zit and keep it light."

Prinz Eugen face brightened, bowing down and thanking Kurt for his generosity. However, he was not finished.

"Also, Kenta requested that if ze time allows and you have no standing operations, I Admiral Kurt Gunther will allow you, Kriegsschiff Prinz Eugen to the publishing department to aid in ze "Maizuru Monthly" magazine. However, you are a Kreigsmarine ship first, do not ever forget that. Is ze clear?"

Prinz Eugen happily salutes to Kurt, "Yes Kapitän!"

* * *

><p><em>The inspiration for the first drabble is based off of the "Error-musume" fellow Kancolle players sometime run into.<br>EDIT: A recent comment on an error girl's true identity (therefore the owner) of the cat known as Batsubyou, I decided to add the small thing in.  
><em>

_The second is based off of the popular anime "Monthly Girls' Nozaki-kun", where the female MC Sakura Chiyo shares an uncanny resemblance to Prinz Eugen and even to the point they share the same VA (Ozawa Ari). I felt like I had to do something here._

_Yes, the scene is directly inspired from the Internet meme of a certain angry German shouting at people._

_Review and feedback welcome.  
>-Trades46 out<em>


End file.
